


Четыре плюс четыре

by ilargia



Series: Лужа глубокая (а вытаскивать вас надоело) [5]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Beijing Guoan, Chinese Super League, M/M, ghosts of the not so remote past included
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Ли Леи слишком многого не понимает. Попытки разобраться в том, что именно происходит, заносят его в тёмные, опасные воды.





	Четыре плюс четыре

**Author's Note:**

> «Шимите» — транскрипция фамилии Шмидта с китайского и то, как его там обычно зовут. «Шифу» и «лаоши» — разные виды обращения к мастеру/учителю/старшему наставнику. «Суолияно» — тоже некое подобие транскрипции фамилии Джонни Сориано. И да, Ли Леи реально был замечен на «БайАрене» на последнем матче «Байера» в 2017 году.
> 
> Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru для группы C за сборную Китая.

Леи многого не понимает. Наверное, Леи _слишком_ многого не понимает. Но величины становятся относительными, когда речь идёт о человеке совсем другой культуры, другого воспитания и других понятий. Этой мыслью очень просто оправдывать всё. Особенно когда перестаёшь понимать, где заканчиваются твои границы и начинаются неизведанные земли. 

 

Леи вообще ничего не понимал, когда этот человек только пришёл. Странно выглядящий, слишком по-чужеземному. Слишком активный — другим, кто был до него, требовалось какое-то время, чтобы выжидающе оценить обстановку. Но нет, он появился из ниоткуда и сразу же начал что-то делать. С первого же дня он через переводчика старался поговорить со всеми о пустяках вроде погоды или меню на обед, как будто бы он в этом что-то смыслил, пытался загадочно шутить, что-то спрашивал — казалось, вопросы ему важнее услышанных ответов. Так странно. Так непонятно. 

На поле, правда, языка не существует. И то, что этот странный пришлый мужчина требовал от Леи, было ему ясно с первого же дня. Длинные проходы, диагональные забросы, проходы по всей бровке — любые инструкции приходились к месту. Всё получалось с первого раза, под одобрительные взгляды и хлопки по плечу. 

Спустя пару месяцев Леи ловит себя на мысли о том, что никогда так свободно себя не чувствовал. Ни под чьим надзором. Наверное, так и должно быть. Но может быть, не должно быть _настолько_. 

 

Когда в декабре он получает глупую травму, то вопрос «а так действительно должно быть?», фоном постукивающий в его голове, всплывает с новой силой. Он плохо понимает его, но кажется, что в первый раз за долгие месяцы он видит шифу _обеспокоенным_. Шимите с кем-то постоянно перезванивается, роняя его имя в телефонных разговорах на своём немецком, скрытно обмозговывает что-то со своими ассистентами, хмурится своими светлыми бровями. На безапелляционное и прямое «Собирай чемоданы, едешь лечиться в Дюссельдорф» своего скудного английского не совсем хватает, чтобы с достаточно полным смыслом переспросить, зачем столько беспокойства. Приходится смиренно слушаться. 

 

Две недели хождений по немецким врачам и физиотерапевтам пролетают за секунду. Все очень добры, внимательны — но, кажется, пытаются шутить с ним, чего он не до конца понимает из-за плохонького языка и потери смыслов через приставленного к нему помощника-переводчика. Когда очередной реабилитационный тренер начинает с плохо распознаваемой эмоцией задирать брови с протяжным «А-а-а-а, _ещё один_ от Шми-и-и-идта», Леи становится ясно, что он упускает какую-то слишком важную часть истории. 

Похожие взгляды встречают его и на красно-чёрном стадионе, куда шифу достаёт ему и помощнику пригласительные — чего бы нет, думается Леи, отвлечься от больнично-терапевтической рутины было бы неплохо, да и получше узнать, чем занимался их лаоши до приезда к ним на «Пролетарий». Но тихий шёпот за спиной и без знания немецкого говорит о том, что идея эта была так себе: Леи привык не владеть ситуацией полностью, но настолько выпадать из контекста слишком уж неуютно. 

Вернувшись после матча в отель, он делает то, что надо было бы сделать раньше, намного, намного раньше. Он открывает ноутбук, со вздохом предчувствия титанических усилий переключает раскладку на английский и заходит в Гугл. 

Спустя пару-тройку часов одна решённая головоломка заменяется на другую. Куда более сложную и запутанную. 

 

После возвращения домой у него остаётся несколько дней, чтобы всё осмыслить и попытаться разложить по полочкам — но мешанина из чужих призраков прошлого, собственных непонятных ощущений, недопонятых намёков и попыток прочитать скрытые и обнажённые смыслы плохо поддаётся расшифровке. Опасные тёмные воды с каждой волной ближе подбираются к собственным пяткам, но...

Если вся история с Дюссельдорфом действительно имела двойное дно, то отвечать надо тем же, прямо и решительно. 

 

Когда спустя неделю шифу встречает их в лобби португальского отеля, где им предстоит провести почти что взаперти несколько недель, и замечает Леи со старательно уложенной выбеленной чёлкой, он вдруг распахивает свои вечно прищуренные глаза. Буквально на секунду. Наверное, это удивление. Но это мгновение быстро проходит, и он, снова собравшись и не подавая вид, как всегда с мягкой улыбкой подходит поприветствовать Леи, Дабао, Чиже и остальных ребят, первыми высунувшихся из автобуса. 

Когда группка рассасывается по холлу в ожидании своей очерёдности на получение ключей от номеров, Леи краем глаза замечает, что на него смотрят почти что в упор. Он никак не отвечает — просто не знает, как отреагировать, чтобы его правильно поняли. Что именно вкладывается в понятие «правильно», впрочем, он сам не до конца может себе объяснить. 

Блондинистая чёлка, конечно же, привлекает внимание и товарищей по команде — кто смеётся, кто картинно кряхтит от «лаовайских модных тенденций», кто одобрительно улыбается. Один лишь Суолияно озабоченно хмурит брови. 

— Я смотрю, в Дюссельдорф ты съездил продуктивно, — осторожно констатирует он, когда они пересекаются на выходе с ужина в почти безлюдном длинном коридоре. — Впрочем, рано или поздно кто-нибудь рассказал бы.

Леи только пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю, к лучшему ли. 

— С ним никогда не понятно, к лучшему ли это всё, — Джонни усмехается, но кажется, что это не совсем обычная усмешка. Леи колеблется несколько секунд, но всё же решается:

— Ты... ты понимаешь? 

В ответ он получает ещё более подчёркнутый смех. Джонни дружески приобнимает его:

— Я видел много, Леи. И слышал много. Может, даже слишком много. 

Он замолкает на мгновение, прикрывает глаза, как будто припоминая что-то, и продолжает:

— И сам глупости делал. Не такие, правда.

С этими словами аккуратно прилизанные волосы Леи в секунду превращаются во взрыв на макаронной фабрике. Джонни ловко уворачивается от ответного подзатыльника и отскакивает на пару шагов. 

— Осторожнее, в общем. Иногда лучше спросить себя дважды, — подытоживает он, явно давая понять, что углубляться в тему не намерен, но ситуация ему слишком, слишком знакома. 

Кажется, в этом вопросе ему можно верить. 

 

Шимите все шесть недель не сводит глаз с отрастающей с каждым днём всё больше светлой чёлки, но так и не заговаривает с ним об этом. На первую же тренировку после возвращения Леи приходит с по-армейски бритой головой. 

 

Когда Леи видит на доске со схемой для первого матча сезона собственный четвёртый номер в центре поля — просто так, без репетиций этого варианта в товарняках, без дополнительных тренировок, без объявления войны и лишних объяснений, — то еле сдерживается, чтобы нарушить все правила приличия и громко задать вопрос прямо посреди тактической выкладки. Ему удаётся удержать себя в руках, но это значит, что все вопросы придётся задавать с глазу на глаз. Собраться с силами оказывается нелегко, но он выжидает, пока все остальные дособирают разбросанные вещи и потянутся от презентационного зала к раздевалкам, и подходит к тренеру. 

— Я... — английский его улетучивается с первой же попытки открыть рот, но не дело в это переводчиков втягивать, — у меня вопрос. 

Шимите даже, наверное, не удивлённо, а _предвкушающе_ поднимает брови. Леи тычет пальцем в сторону схемы на доске и выпаливает:

— Зачем?

Шифу ещё сильнее прищуривает глаза и довольно долго обдумывает ответ. 

— Ну, во-первых, мне кажется, ты там будешь неплохо смотреться. Пространство ты видишь хорошо, скорость есть, техника приемлемая, длинные пасы более-менее прилично проводишь. Стоит того, чтобы попробовать — вдруг мы в твоём лице получим новую роскошную «восьмёрку». Всякое же бывает. 

Он ненадолго замолкает, всматриваясь прямо в глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что Леи улавливает все произнесённые им слова. 

— А во-вторых, — Шимите почему-то вальяжно задирает острый подбородок, — ты же хотел примерить на себя _иную_ роль. 

Ах вот как, значит. Такой прямоты Леи не ожидал совсем — но, видимо, в той культуре это допустимо. Или для этого конкретного человека допустимо. 

— Если ты думал, что я не умею складывать четыре плюс четыре, — он демонстративно переводит взгляд с глаз Леи на линию роста волос и обратно, — то у меня для тебя есть плохие новости. 

Собственную растерянность и волной накатывающее волнение скрыть совсем не получается. Как на это ответить, он и по-китайски-то не знает. 

— Всё нормально, Леи. Не волнуйся. Просто попробуем так, — он кивает на доску и почему-то кладёт ему руку на плечо, — а если что-то пойдёт не так, вернём всё как было уже к следующему матчу. Иногда не мешает пробовать что-то новое. 

Всё, что Леи может заставить себя сделать, — просто послушно кивнуть в ответ.

 

Матч против «Шаньдун Лунэна», разумеется, заканчивается разгромным поражением. Сидя после матча в раздевалке, Леи не может перестать думать, что намёки от вселенной понимать куда проще, чем от чужеземцев.


End file.
